Linguistic of love?
by asuka.souryou
Summary: If the language has definition, its mean love has too. Setidaknya itu Kata Akashi, Kuroko sebal juga Akashi tetaplah Akashi, Tapi, kadang perumpaan yang nyaris disisipi gombalan dengan kambing hitam pelajaran linguistic, malah jadi pendewasaan diri untuk memahami. Apaaaaan, baca aja Kalau berminat gak jago bikin summary, DLDR! Akakuro


**Disclaimer: bawa pengacara Hotman Faris sekali pun tetap aja Kurobasu milik Fuji-sensei.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

 **OOC, MAINSTREAM, TYPO bertaburan, gaje, EYD/EBI beranta** **kan.**

 **ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka, kesamaan ide, Tema, atau tempat hanya kebetulan semata. this story original from me.**

 **DLDR**

 **this is just story for fun , if you like it, review it, if you don't like it, leave it and nothing place to flame OK?**

\--

 _The sounds of language - love?_

Tidak perlu mencari makna belibet bagi Akashi menafsirkan perasaan apayang Ia rasakan pada pemuda manis yang kini tengah terengah akibat jantung dipompa paksa setelah latihan basket dengan berlari memutari lapangan.

Akashi tidak perlu tahu bagaimana perasaannya harus disebut atau bagaimana cara bunyi yang sesuai untuk mendeskripkan perasaannya agar terdengar keseluruh penjuru bahwa pemuda itu miliknya dan itu bunyi yang paling benar dan harus didengar oleh semua orang- mutlak, tentang bunyi bahasa cintanya untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

\--

 _Phonetics_

Kalau Aomine memangil Kuroko dengan panggilan 'Tetsu', Kise dengan suara cempreng nya memanggilnya 'Kuroko-chii' nya yang membahana, Midorima dengan panggilan 'Kuroko' terkesan biasa namun penuh Ke tsun-tsun dan dere-derenya. Lalu Murasakibara dengan suara manja anak kecilnya memanggil 'Kuro-chin' dan Momoi dengan antusiasnya memangil Kuroko dengan pangilan 'Tetsu-kun'.

Maka Akashi cukup dengan memanggil 'Tetsuya' penuh dengan nada angkuhnya sama seperti biasa Ia memanggil nama Tim lainnya didepan umum. Yahhh, semua memiliki karakteristik dalam hal panggilan atau ujaran masing-masing baik dalam pengucapan atau suara yang keluar kan ? dan Akashi tidak keberatan dengan pangilan apapun teman (budak) nya itu pada sang baby blue asal jangan panggilan khas bunyi karakteristik miliknya, suara yang setiap ia mengumandangkannya atau membisikannya ditelinga Kuroko- khusus untuk Kuroko bukan secara umum, hanya mutlak miliknya!. panggilan yang membuat sibiru memerah malu.

' _My beloved Akashi Tetsuya._ '

\--

 _Place of articulation_

"Tetsuya" Sapa Akashi sore itu saat Ia menemani sang kekasih yang masih sibuk di perpustakaan sekolah, padahal ini sudah jamnya untuk pulang tapi sibaby blue ini masih belum move on dari bangku dan novel-kun miliknya itu, sehingga Akashi merasa terabaikan.

"Ya Akashi-kun" Jawab Kuroko sekenannya masih terfokus pada sang buku.

" Setelah lulus Kau akan masuk Universitas mana?" Tanya Akashi membuat Kuroko mendongak menatap sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan seksama.

" Universitas Rakuzan mungkin" Jawab Kuroko sekenannya membuat Akashi menyeringai kecil.

"Wah Tetsuya tak bisa berjauhan dengan Ku ternyata, sampai mau mengikuti Ku Ke Rakuzan" Gombal Akashi membuat Kuroko merotasikan bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal Akashi-Kun" Jengah Kuroko sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali Ke buku yang sejak tadi jadi objek observasinya. "lagi pula Aku ingin masuk Sastra, dan setahu Ku fakultas sastra memiliki gedung yang jauh dari keramaian atau hirup pikuk fakultas lain termasuk fakultas bisnis" Lanjut Kuroko membuat Akashi semakin memperlebar seringainya.

"Tetsuya yakin sekali Aku masuk management bisnis," Ujar Akashi lagi yang disinyalir Kuroko kalau Ia Jawab pernyataannya akan merujuk pada gombal non gembel milik Akashi.

" Memangnya Kau yakin bisa masuk kesana?" Tanya Akashi lagi Kali ini dengan nada meremehkan yang sukses membuat si biru menatapnya berang.

"Akashi-kun meragukanku ?" Kendati nada monoton namun sarat emosi kesal dan sendu yang membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, kupikir Kau Ingin mengambil jurusan pendidikan , Kau kan ingin jadi guru Tk, jadi kupikir akan lebih mudah untuk mu dalam masuk test " Sahut Akashi membuat Kuroko cemberut.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri kok, ini Aku sedang belajar bahasa dan sastra inggris melalui naskah lama karya Shakespeare" Jawab Kuroko yang tampaknya semakin sebal pada sang kekasih yang malah memamerkan seringai tamp- menyebabkan miliknya.

"Kurasa, testnya tidak akan memuat old English language," Ujar Akashi yang kali ini dibalas kerutan kening dan tatapan seolah berkata. 'Jangan sok tahu'.

"Kau meragukanku? ingat Aku ini Absolut baby" Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya dapat merotasikan matanya.

" Mungkin testnya akan mudah namun juga sulit" Sahut Akashi lagi, serta merta Kuroko kali ini menjawabnya cepat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, Kau tahu untuk masuk sastra asing biasanya Kau akan dites oral, maksudku dites seberapa kebisaan mu dalam berbahasa asing itu sendiri, pengucapan dan juga pelafalannya." Jelas Akashi yang dengan seksama ditanggapi Kuroko dengan mata berbinar antusias membuat Akashi memiliki niat lain untuk sibiru ini.

"Apa Tetsuya tau, dalam pelafalan biasanya akan ditest _place of articulation_ pengucapan mu, apalagi sastra inggris" Tambah Akashi lagi.

"Emh, Aku pernah dengar itu tapi _speech_ Ku tampaknya masih kental dengan bahasa ibu" Rengut Kuroko menambah seringai Akashi yang semakin tak bisa Ia sembunyikan lagi, membuat Kuroko heran kok bisa-bisanya Ia yang tengah galau kekasihnya ini malah pamer seringai tam-menyebalkan nya.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya, Aku akan mengajari mu" Ujar Akashi membuat Kuroko berbinar senang walaupun masih dalam mode muka temboknya.

"Benar Akashi-kun?"

"Hn, itu mudah. Kau tahu, _place of articulation_ pada dasarnya menggunakan organ mulut Kita dan juga tenggorokan, atau labih sering dan penting digunakan yaitu lidah yang lunak mudah berpindah dan meliuk. Disini nantinya akan berperan beberapa istilah disetiap pelafalan hurup konsonan, seperti _Labial, Bilabials, labiodentals,palatals, alveolar velars Dan glotals."_ Jelas Akashi panjang lebar yand dibalas kerutan dalam dan bibir mengerucut Kuroko yang bikin gemas _kokoro_ Akashi.

"Tapi Aku tidak tahu letak-letak itu semua Akashi-kun, tapi bagaimana kau tahu, Kau punya bukunya? boleh Aku meminjamnya?" Antusias Kuroko melewatkan seringai berbahaya yang di keluarkan oleh sisetan merah dihadapannya.

" Tidak perlu buku Tetsuya, Aku bisa mengajarkan dan menunjukan tata letak semua _place of articulation_ sekarang" Akashi menjeda sesaat memerhatikan wajah Kuroko yang Tak paham."Mendekatlah" perintah Akashi kemudian yang diamini Kuroko dengan duduk semakin merapat pada sang serigala berbulu kelinci.

"Dengan cara ap, hmph..." Bibir si biru di lumat, pertanyaan Kuroko tersumpal alat peraga yang siap menjelaskan tata letak _place of articulation._

\--

 _Voice and Voiceless sounds_

" Kau sedang apa baby?" siang itu setelah selesai jam kuliahnya Ia mampir kegedung fakultas sastra dan seni untuk menemui sang pujaan hati.

"Kau mengagetkan Ku Akashi-kun" Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar nihil ekspresi kaget seperti yang dikemukakan pemuda dengan iris bulat air laut musim panas itu barusan, membuat Akashi sedikit menaikan alisnya 'Memangnya orang kaget seperti itu?'

Akashi mengedikan bahunya kemudian duduk bangku sebelah Kuroko. Kelas sudah sepi karena mahasiswa nya baru saja selesai jam kuliahnya. Menghiraukan Akashi Kuroko mulai berkonsentrasi lagi dalam mengulang pelajaran yang baru saja Ia pelajari.

"Hh~ Kh~ Sh~ Vh~ Zz~"

Akashi tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan sang kekasih barusan.

"Tetsuya, Kau sedang menggoda Ku?" Sahut Akashi membuat Kuroko menatap Akashi lalu mendengus rendah.

"Tidak, Aku sedang belajar membedakan vibrasi _voice and voiceless sounds"_ Serta merta Kuroko menjawab.

" Baby, suara mu itu seperti sebuah alunan melodi menggairahkan, jangan bersuara seperti itu lagi" Perintah Akashi membuat Kuroko merotasi mata kentara kebal pada gombalan yang dibumbui perintah.

"Tidak masuk diakal, Aku tidak mau menuruti perintah seperti itu, lagi pula Aku akan ada test oral hari ini" Tolak Kuroko yang malah dibalas kilat bahaya dari sang kekasih.

"Jadi Tetsuya mau menunjukannya pada dosen mu,? Heee berani juga ya" Geram Akashi yang mengundang decak kesal dan hela menyabari diri sendiri oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, tolong ya jangan aneh-aneh, ini ilmu bukan main-main, ini akan bermanfaat untuk ku nantinya"

"Tapi kan dosen mu akan mendengar suara itu" Elak Akashi lagi merajuk Bak anak ingusan minta jatah.

"Ya bukan masalah kan?" Timpal Kuroko.

"Masalah, You're mine, everything about you is only mine, and this is absolute baby!" Tandas Akashi membuat Kuroko merotasi jengah nan kesal, oh- terserah Akashi dan keposesifannya memang menjengkelkan.

"Bodo, pokoknya Aku akan hadir" _keukeh_ Kuroko tak peduli si tambatan hati sudah menguarkan aura mematikan.

TapI tiba-tiba Akashi terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu namun nampaknya cukup jadi sinyal bahaya bagi si biru yang tingkat kepekaannya nol persen.

" Baiklah, kuizinkan" Jeda sesaat ketika melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis padanya."Tapi Kau harus janji malam ini Kau akan menginap di apartment Ku"

"Ap-"

" Ya atau akan kubuat dosen itu tinggal nama?" Sela Akashi menyela protes yang hendak diluncurkan sibiru. Menghela sedikit Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk kecil membuat Akashi semakin melebar seringainya, membuat Kuroko sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

 _'Akan kubuat Kau tidak mampu berjalan baby, sehingga suara itu hanya akan Kau tunjukan padaku malam ini, Tetsuya'_

-

 _Phonolo_ gy

Cuaca panas mendera rubuh mungil yang kegerahan, Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya keleher guna manghalau panas terik mata hari yang entah kenapa begitu menyengat hari ini.

please, Ia jengah, capek dan lesu dan frustasi. Ia melirik bangku sebelahnya yang diduduki pemuda yang tak seharusnya nangkring disebelahnya dengan antengnya sambil memerhatikan lekat wajahnya.

Oh ayolah, Kuroko jengah dibalik datarnya wajah mungilnya ini, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu ada disini coba? Rutuk Kuroko kesekian kalinya.

"Akashi-kun berhenti menatap Ku, Kalau tidak keluar lah dari kelas, memangnya Kau tidak ada kelas apa?" Ketus Kuroko dibalas gelengan dan seringai yang makin lebar dari Akashi.

"Tidak" Jawab Akashi membuat Kuroko mendengus kesal.

Kuroko tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Kagetora-Sensei mengizinkan anak fakultas lain ikut pelajaran nya, padahal jelas Akashi anak bisnis, sudah terkenal sejagat raya, tapi tetap saja masuk semulus pantat teflon duduk disebelahnya.

 _hufth.._.

Oh Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Acara bisik-bisik hanya sebuah awal malapetaka jika saja terus dilakukan, bisa-bisa didamprat pak Kagetora yang sedang berceramah tentang linguistic umum yang bikin Tetsuya mupeng, karena tak satupun masuk kedalam otaknya.

Seharusnya sih begitu kalau saja Kagetora tidak tiba-tiba bertanya kesemua murid rakyat sastra tentang arti dari sebuah kata.

 _'phonology'_

hampir semua tak membuka mulut ketika didakwa dalam pertanyaan Kagetora.

Jelas saja, ini sulit-kan?-

Harusnya begitu kalau saja tidak adayang tiba-tiba menjawab dengan lantang dan angkuh.

"Phonology adalah organisasi sistematika bahasa yang sangat penting untuk menentukan sebuah bunyi bahasa dan untuk mengetahui bagaimana terbentuknya. Juga dijadikan kaidah atau tata cara bunyi yang dihasilkan dalam suatu bahasa" Lantang Akashi membuat eenyap seantero kelas ditemani ekspresi kagum dan tak percaya.

Beda lagi dengan sibiru yang hanya memutar bola mata riskan akan perangai sang kekasih yang suka pamer.

Bukannya Kuroko cemburu ya, hanya jengah saja melihat tatapan terpesona baik dari kaum Eve atau Adam menyelimuti sang kekasih-Yahhh setidaknya itu pendapat Kuroko.

"Bagus Akashi-san, walaupun Anda bukan dari prodi ini, Kau mampu menjawab dengan benar" Kagetora Sensei memuji Akashi dan sedikit menyindir mahasiswa bebal yang dikawal olehnya.

"Anda tau sendiri Saya selalu benar _Sensei"_ Bangga Akashi yang ditanggapi senyum kesal dari sang dosen yang merasa menyesal telah memuji simerah sialan dihadapannya.

Mengabaikan itu Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya sambil geleng kepala Tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun melakukan itu?" sinis Kuroko. " Mau tebar pesona dikelasku atau usilmu sedang kumat?" Berondong Kuroko lagi alih-alih hanya mendapat seringai lebat dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya cemburu karena Aku semakin mempesona atau karena kemampuan Ku?" Bisik Akashi yang hanya dihadiahi pandangan yang seolah berkata.

 _'Kau bercanda? narsis mu kumat!'_ dari wajah lempeng Kuroko.

"Tetsuya tau, jika phonology adalah rumusnya bahasa untuk mengatur structur bahasa terbentuk, Maka.." Jeda Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko yang menatapnya datar dan tertarik mengira jika si emperor ingin melanjutkan teori.

"Maka rumus sistematika yang paling pas dalam bahasa cinta Kita adalah, you are mine, and I'm yours"

Lupakan, Akashi memang sedang kumat.

\--

 _Stops_

Sumpah Kuroko penat sekarang, sudah cuaca panas, tugas seabrek kini dirinya malah dihadapkan pada sang kekasih yang sedang cemburu buta dengan alasan tak masuk diakal.

"Tetsuya , kenapa diam? Ayo Jawab Aku kenapa seminggu ini lelebih sering bersamanya?" Runtut Akashi membuat Kuroko mendengus kasar.

"Dia sedang sakit Akashi-kun, Dia terserempet mobil kalau perlu Ku ingatkan" Jawab Kuroko mencoba sabar.

"Tapi Kau mengabaikan Ku" protes Akashi lagi.

"Aku tidak" Sangkal Kuroko frustasi walau begitu kendati wajah datar Kuroko mamasih memfose sedatar papan ujian.

"Akashi-kun tau, dipelajaran linguistic Ku adayang dinamakan pembahasan stops, yang membahas cara membaca Kata konsonan diakhir kata dengan udara atau nafas." jeda "Sekarang Aku minta, sama seperti hurup-hurup itu yang memiliki cara henti, tolong hantijan juga cemburu tak beralasan mu itu!" Lanjut Kuroko jengkel yang dibalas dengusan kasar Akashi.

" Itu hanya berlaku untuknya harusnya! berikan dia cara untuk berhenti merengut meminta perhatian-"

"Ya Tuhan! Nigou seekor anjing Akashi- kun! dan Dia sedang sakit!" Frustasi Kuroko menghadapi Akashi dalam mode itu memang membuat tensi darahnya naik.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia tetap telah memonopoli mu! dan Aku tidak suka dan tidak ada satu teori pun dari linguistic mu itu bisa menghentikan protesku!" Racau Akashi yang mengundang tepukan jidat Kuroko yang sudah kehabisan akal.

 _'Oh sudahlah, lupakan teorinya!'_

\--

 _Phonemes_

Hati Akashi teremas ketika melihat senyum tipis diwajah mungil milik Kuroko ternentuk seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

 _'kenapa?'_

Akashi berpikir keras, kenapa Ia dimaafkan semudah itu, atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat-mengkhianati si malaikat birunya.

bermain dibelakang hanya atas dasar tertarik dan keliru menafsirkan apayang jadi bunyi dari hati dan akalnya-ah atau memang Dia bodoh?

Zona aman yang Dia tinggalkan atas dasar ada yang sedikit menantang seketika benar-benar membuatnya sakit atas tulus yang diberikan Tetsuya nya yang berkata.

' _Daijoubu Akashi-kun'_

Akashi jatuh pada kesalahan, Dia berlutut dihadapan Kuroko membuat pemuda mungil itu terkejut lalu ikut jongkok dan menatap Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun, Aku mengerti, terkadang hubungan ini begitu menjemukan" Ucap Kuroko yang dibalas gelengan rendah dari Akashi.

"Maka, akan Aku beri Akashi-kun untuk bebas"

"Tidak Tetsuya, Aku keliru, maaf" Ringis Akashi sambil mengusap pipi putih pucat Kuroko. Sedang pemuda biru itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengerti jika sang kekasih benar-benar menyesali pengkhianatan yang Ia ciptakan.

Ia mengerti,dan tidak mempermasalah kannya, Akashi sudah kembali padanya dan meminta maaf dengan tulus, dan memilihnya, bahkan setelah Ia bilang membebaskan pemuda merah itu, Akashi datang dengan rapuh dan sesal melingkupi. Apalagi yang harus dipertimbangkan? semua orang bisa salah kan?

"Akashi-kun ingat _phonemes?,_ kesatuan terkecil dalam kata sebuah bahasa yang membedakan bunyi pelafalan dari satu Kata dengan Kata lainnya." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba membuat Akashi mengerutkan kening tak mengerti kenapa Kuroko malah membahas pelajaran itu disaat ini. Tak ingin menginterupsi Ia setia mendengarkan kelanjutan apayang dikatakan Kuroko berikutnya.

"Terkadang, Aku pun salah mendengar apayang diucapkan penutur dalam melafalkan, atau Aku yang Salah melafalkan huruf dengan sesuai..." Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat, sebersit sesak menang nyempil direlung dalam mengingat khianat Akashi, tapi Ia sudah memaafkan, sumpah demi Tuhan.

Dia bukan seorang wanita yang mendramatisir keadaan, Dia hanya pemuda yang realistis jika hidup Tak selamanya bahagia setara dongeng bergenre _happily ever after._

Ia hanya mencoba percaya, jika semua memiliki makna dan pembelajaran hidup.

"Akashi-kun pun, bisa salah dalam mengartikan bunyi hati mu, perasaan yang samar dengan cinta. Dan Aku mengerti, yang harus Akashi-kun lakukan adalah belajar dari ini dan tidak mengulanginya..." Kuroko menempelkan keningnya kekening Akashi sambil memejamkan mata dengan tangan mungil merangkum wajah tegas yang luruh dalam sesal lain.

Akashi tidak tahu, amal sebesar apayang membuatnya mendapat berkah sebesar ini, padahal dengan jelas Ia telah menyakiti malaikat nya ini, tapi semudah ini kah?.

"Karena jika Kau mengulanginya , Aku takut tidak bisa memaafkan mu lagi" Tegas Kuroko membuka matanya menatap Akashi yang tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Kuroko singkat dan berkata.

"Tidak akan, bunuh Aku jika keliru lagi."

\--

 _Minimal Pair_

"Kenapa dengan wajah muram mu itu Tetsuya?" Akashi mengerutkan kening ketika Ia melihat wajah sang kekasih yang datar semakin suram.

"Aku sedang frustasi" Jawab Kuroko tanpa tedeng alih alih mengelak.

"frustasi?" Heran Akashi sambil memerhatikan sang kekasih yang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ranselnya.

"Senin ini Aku ada quis tentang minimal pairs dan Aku tidak mengerti apapun" Ujar Kuroko menunjukan bagian yang tidak Ia mengerti.

Akashi terkekeh melihat Kuroko merengut lucu. Ia melihat buku itu seksama lalu tersenyum.

"Kurasa Aku bisa membantu mu Tetsuya" ujar Akashi membuat Kuroko menatap Akashi ragu.

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Makanya Aku akan membantu mu" Sahut Akashi.

" Bukan, bukan itu, yang tidak kumengerti adalah, Kau ini mahasiswa dari bisnis atau sastra sebenarnya?" Cerocos Kuroko yang tak habis dipikirnya kok rasanya dari pertama seperti sang kekasih tidak pernah membahas tentang perkuliahannya.

Akashi malah tertawa lalu mengambil buku dan bolpoin. "Jadi Tetsuya mau tidak Aku bantu?" Tanya Akashi lagi yang mengundan hembusan nafas Kuroko yang diiringi anggukan kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya minimal pair itu sangat mudah Tetsuya." Jeda "Minimal pair adalah Kata atau frase dalam bahasa yang menjadi pasangan terkecil untuk membuktikan..." Penjelasan Akashi terhenti sesaat, keningnya berkerut lalu Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada sibiru yang menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Membuktikan, phoneme" Cicit Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko tertegun beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum tulus dan tangan mungil yang meremas tangan kokoh Akashi.

"Lanjutkan Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko lagi yang dibalas senyum kecil.

"Yang berada diawal Kata, tengah dan akhir. Contohnya,.." Akashi melanjutkan sambil tangannya bergerak bebas mengukir kata dalam buku milik Kuroko.

 _Bi g-Pig/b/b/_

 _F it-Fat/I/a/_

 _Ro w-Roll= /w/ll/_

Kuroko memerhatikan lekat tulisan Akashi dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Aku kurang paham Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko membuat Akashi terkekeh lalu berpikir untuk mempermudah penjelasan- ah, tampaknyanya Ia menemukan cara yang tepat terbukti seringai kecil terbentuk dibalik senyum manis.

 _Dasar Sei yang sodaraan dengan serigala berbulu woll..._

"Begini saja Tetsuya, cara yang akan mudah Kau ingat, jika ditanyakan contoh minimal pair, carilah kata yang terdengar atau terucap sama tulislah dan cari perbedaannya" Ujar Akashi membuat Kuroko berpikir untuk sesaat lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Misalnya?" Tanya Kuroko lagi mengundang seringai Akashi semakin lebar lalu memulai menulis kembali contoh yang akan diberikan pada Kuroko.

 _Lope_

 _love_

Lope? love?" kening Kuroko semakin berkerut dalam berpikir bisakah kata-kata itu jadi minimal pair?

"coba ucapkan kata pertama! " perintah Akashi

"Lōp,"

"Lalu Kata kedua"

"lōp"

"Menurut Tetsuya apa bedanya?" Ujar Akashi lagi yangyang kali ini direnungkan Kuroko sambil komat kamit mengulang kata barusan.

"hampir menyerupai tapi tetap beda dalam pengucapan."

"Nah, Kalau begitu Tetsuya tinggal menulisnya lalu menggaris bawahi yang jadi pembeda masukan kerumus, selesai" Kata Akashi sambil tangannya sibuk menggaris tinta pada kertas sebagai penjelas.

 _Lo pe-Love= /p/v/ = ditengah._

"Mudah kan?" Ujar Akashi yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kuroko. Ribet sih, tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan tidak sama sekali pikir Kuroko.

Akashi kembali menyeringai, Ia kemuduan menulis satu baris kalimat dengan cepat.

Bacalah Tetsuya, ini akan membuatmu mudah mengingat materi ini nanti" perintah Akashi.

"I lope into your love" Ucap Kuroko sambil mengernyit lalu kembali mengulang sikata.

"I lope into your love"

"I love into your love"

"I lope into your..." Kuroko terhenti ketika menyadari maksud dari kalimat itu, sontak membuat Ia larikan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Of course Tetsuya, I love you too"

Oh damn-Akashi dan akal bulusnya.

\--

 _Syllable_

Jika silabel adalah suatu satuan ritmis terkecil dari sebuah foneme, sebuah _unity_ dari phonology satu Bunyi vokal satu konsonan atau lebih yang berbunyi nyaring atau _sonoritas._

Maka tidak perlu bagi Akashi mencari suku kata lain yang amat nyaring selain satu kalimat berupa beberapa untaian silabel yang pas hanya untuk sang terkasih yang berdiri dengan setelan putih tampak menakjubkan dibawah silaut matahari sore di temani angin pantai yang menerbangkan helai biru kesukaannya.

Hanya satu kalimat, beberapa silAbel dan beberapa untaian manis nan possesif.

 _'You will be my ending,"_

 **End**

 **Author note**

 **Apaaann iniiii, abaikan!**

 **Hueeee, gaje sekaliiii**

 **please review but not to flame.**

 **Anda cukup bijak melihat tanda DLDR, satu kritik dan saran yang membangun akan lebih bernilai dari sebuah flame yang bikin stuck ide.**

 **Maka bijaklah.**

 **hehee, gomeeeenn klaw ada typoooo yang bertaburan atau aneh atau pendeskripsian materinya belibet gimanaaaa gituuu.**

 **Review please**


End file.
